Taken
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Moving to Forks was just another change in Hope's world. Not long after arriving, Hope becomes caught up in a twisted scheme and before she knows it, she's thrown into the world of vampires and shifters. Now she is in a fight for her life. Can Hope survive this twisted plot? Just how does Seth fit into the picture. Post Breaking Dawn... Rated T. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**This story, is different from most stories. I do not own Twilight, first of all, and you will get to decide a few major plot points. At the end of each chapter, there will be a plot point you can vote on. Keep in mind, the highest vote count wins. This will happen every other chapter. Results will be posted within the following two chapters. Rules for voting will also be posted below.**

Forks Washington

It was raining and the rain drops were cold and kind of stung as they hit my skin. Of course, having grown in San Francisco, I was not used to such cruel weather. So, why is it that I, a California girl, was standing outside of a gas station in a town that it named after an eating utensil and barely a blip on the map?

Because my father got a new job, which meant we packed up and moved. I'm upset because I didn't want to leave my friends behind but on the plus side, I'm entering 9th grade, which hear, is the first year of high school.

Of course I also knew that we were going to be the talk of the town. I'd be the new girl, daughter of the new Forks police officer. If that wasn't enough, the fact that my mother looked like she was going to give birth at any possible moment was going to get everyone talking.

So here we we are, my mother paying for our gas in shoes that didn't match and my father proudly wearing his brand new uniform and already ruining my social life.

Not that I didn't love them but it's hard being the cop's daughter and my mom practically flaunting that she and my dad can't keep their hands off each other. But, I guess I'm also just cranky from the car ride and bitter from moving. But, I'm fourteen, it's not like I left the love of my life behind.

"Hope, do you want a chocolate chip muffin?" my mom asked, smiling as she pointed to a big basket of massive muffins. I nodded, practically drooling. We hadn't eaten in a while.

"How far are we from the house?" I asked.

"Not too far. We are a five minute drive away," dad answered as we headed to the car with our food and drinks in hand. We had our old car from San Fransisco here but tomorrow, Dad would be driving his new cop car everywhere.

"We're going to be having dinner with my new partner and his family tomorrow," Dad said smiling. That's another reason I'm not making a big fuss over moving. Because Dad is super excited about this new job. I guess it could be a worse situation.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow after school," Mom said rubbing her massive belly.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


	2. Chapter 2: Seth

**I have chapter three in progress. Results from the voting will be up next weekend.**

**Chapter Two: Seth  
><strong>

When my alarm clock went off at 5am, I desperately wanted to throw it out the window. As much as I wanted to roll over and go back, today was my first day at Forks High. Luckily, I wouldn't be too behind because it is also the first day back from Christmas break which meant the start of a new term.

I could smell the toaster waffles cooking, so I quickly went to the bathroom, got dressed and did my hair. I put on a simple pair of grey jeans, a white long sleeve tee and a pink zip-up. It was enough that I looked OK but not like I tried too hard. Once my pale brown curls were wrestles into a ponytail, I went downstairs.

Dad was putting my breakfast onto a plate and yawning.

"Morning dad," I said sitting at the table. "Where's mom?"

"Asleep, it's been hard for her to sleep lately," he said sipping his coffee and signing some paperwork for the school.

I sighed, because that meant I would be riding in the police card to school.

We pulled into the Forks High parking lot and dad sat and stared at me for a few minutes.

"What?" I said feeling slightly annoyed at his weepy-eyed 'my baby girl's growing up' face.

"I'm just thinking about when I drove you to your first day of preschool, you begged me not to leave," he sighed.

"You said you weren't going to make a big fuss," I reminded him, hoping he wasn't going to lecture me about the bad high school boys and their hormones.

"You're right, have a good day," he said and finally unlocked the car door.

The school was bright inside but it was still a school and I wasn't about to be deceived by the colorful hallway.

The main office was just a few feet from the main entrance. The secretary had fizzy blonde hair, tired grey eyes and mismatched clothed. She even looked like she put her make up on in the dark.

"Cullen?" she asked, in a dull tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hope Kindly," I said.

"Oops, I thought you were… never mind, here is your schedule," she said handing me a slip of paper and turning back to her work.

_Don't worry, I can find my way,_ I though sarcastically staring at my schedule.

By the time school was over, I had a small list of homework but nothing I couldn't handle. Since everyone was so interested in catching up with each other, they barely batted an eye in my direction.

As promised, mom and dad met me outside right after school.

"How was school?" Mom asked, rubbing be massive stomach. Her cheeks were red lately and she seemed looked tired all the time.

"Fine, I guess," said not really sure how else to describe it.

"Where is Chief Swan's house?" I asked, hoping the ride would be long enough that I could do my class reading in the car.

"Five minutes from here," dad said. "His girlfriend Sue is making Linguini," Mom added, knowing how much I loved pasta.

We pulled up to a small house with a red truck and our car in the driveway. The house was nice and I could smell the food coming out the window.

Mom fixed my ponytail quickly before opening knocking on the door. A few seconds later, footsteps came to the door.

A woman who was clearly native answered the door. She looked a bit older than my parents but at the same time she seemed almost ageless. She brought definition to the term 'graceful aging'.

"Hello, you must be Hope and Grace, she said to my mother and I. "I am Sue Clearwater," she said in a warm tone that made me like her immediately.

She led us into a kitchen full of wonderful smells that made my mouth water. Sitting at the table was a man in a similar outfit the my dads. He had graying brown hair, a mustache and he just seemed to have a friendly disposition.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Swan," he said extending his hand to me.

"You have a beautiful home," I said smiling.

"Please, sit down, make yourselves at home," Sue said.

"When are you due?" Charlie asked my mom nervously, almost like he wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"Actually, I'm only five months," mom replied. **(Don't forget to vote for how many babies, see chapter One). **"So around April. I have an ultra sound next week".

It wasn't long until I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Their here," Charlie said happily going to the door.

Sue noticed my curiosity. "It's his grand-daughter and my children," she said filling me in.

Grand-daughter? How old was he? I didn't know he was old enough to have a grandchild.

He returned followed by two girls. The first was clearly Sue's daughter. She was tall, had short bark hair and dark eyes. She looked quite uncomfortable. She looked five or six years older than me. The other girl was quite pale and beautiful. He cheeks we faintly red. She looked like she was my age but her eyes appeared to hold wisdom beyond her years.

"Where's Seth, Leah?" Charlie asked, hugging the girl my age.

"Parking the car," Leah shrugged.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," the girl hugging Charlie said.

I heard the front door open and close but I was focusing on the food that Sue was now dishing up.

A tall boy about my age walked in grinning. He looked like he was a cheerful overall nice guy. He kissed Sue's cheek and left the room.

It wasn't until everyone was seated that I noticed Seth was sitting next to me. I focused on the wonderful food that was in front of me and listened to Charlie tell my dad about the "heavy crime" in the area.

"No shop talk at the table," Sue chided grinning.

"Could you pass the cheese grater?" Seth said to me.

I picked up the grater by my hand and turned around to hand it to him. And then my eyes met his and my whole world flipped upside down.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprint

**I will continue writing chapters but until next week. Voting will be open until Saturday. **

**Chapter Three: Imprint**

**SethPOV**

I asked Hope for the cheese grater and the whole world dissolved away. For a minute, I almost forgot how to breath. I was brought back to reality by the sound of the cheese grater falling to the floor.

Hope's cheeks became brilliant red and she awkwardly stumbled to the floor to grab the grater which I not longer even cared about.

I spent the rest of the meal, trying to come up with something to say to the girl who now held my whole existence in her hands. 'Hey I just imprinted on you Hope,' might go off as well as a bomb. Unable to come up with anything, I just sat awkwardly.

After dinner, Leah and I got ready to take Nessie back home. Once on the front step Leah gave me the car keys and went off somewhere to the woods.

"You imprinted on Hope, didn't you?" Nessie asked in the car.

Shocked I asked, "how did you know?"

"You looked at her, the way Jake looks at me," she pointed.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, Nessie ran off to show her Bella the evenings events.

Bella's face broke into a wide smile causing everyone to looked at her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

I sighed and fell into the chair. "I've seen the light and it is Hope".

**HopePOV**

Seth had completely taken over my mind. When I got home, he was all I could think about. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't. Even watching TV I found myself comparing boys to him.

After a while of playing Sims 4, I got ready for bed. Not long before I fell asleep, I heard the howling of wolves. It sounded playful and happy and for whatever reason, made my stomach leap with joy... What is wrong with me?

I've known this boy less than 24 hours and he's already taken over my mind. I wonder why it seems that I can't stop thinking about him. I've never been one of those girls who gets a crush that takes over every waking moment, you know the 'can't eat, can't sleep, over the moon and back' kind of crushes.

But here I am, my stomach's in knots, my face is flushed and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest.

But knowing all this, I can still only think about when I'm going to see him again.

**?Person**

It's finished. It's finally finished.

I have created something no one though could be created. I stare at my creation with pride and I think what this vile will do, what I will earn.

I will be a hero among vampires. I will rule.

I smile an evil smile as I stare down at my other bottles of serum.

I smile because I know it's time to find some people to test my serum on and this time, I'm sure they will survive... And then I will be king.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

HopePOV

School was uneventful, I couldn't keep my mind off of Seth for some reason. I barely knew him and yet I couldn't wait to see him. This was not like me at all to be so obsessive over some boy.

It was the last class of the day and I was in gym class. Some genius had decided it would be a good day to march the class outside for a hike. As much as I wanted to stay inside, where it was warm, I knew my absence would be noticed because I was so new. So I grumbled along with the others. I was just trying to get this class over with so I could go home and relax.

A twig cracked close by but I simply thought it was one of my classmates. I kept going, following the teacher until all of a sudden he disappeared! I thought I was seeing things, but considering the whole group screeched to a halt, I knew I wasn't the only one who saw this. Everyone looked around, wondering if this was a joke, if he was going to step out from behind a tree and start laughing.

After a few seconds, a tense, uncanny feeling began to spread and students began shifting uncomfortably on their feet.

Where the teacher go and was he OK?

"Mr P, where did you go?" Sheila shouted.

"He went away, that is all you children need to know," a voice said.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree and everyone backed up a step. He was crazy pale, his skin was so smooth and his hair was too perfect. If that weren't enough, his eyes were the color of blood. He looked at us with a look that sent chills down my spine and made me wish for my mommy.

"Who are you?" a boy called Jack cried out.

The man smiled as though he had been hoping someone would ask this question.

"I am your leader, you will follow me, do as I say and I might let you live," he said, in a total creeper tone. Several people turned to run away but all of a sudden this guy was gone and in front of them before they could make it two steps.

"It is useless to run, so don't even try. I will kill you if you do," he said in a vicious tone. "Now, follow me. We have a busy schedule," he said, walking down the path. I don't know if it was out of fear or what, but we all followed quietly. I think it was because we all knew, deep down, that he would be true to his word.

"Cell phones, hand them over, NOW!" he demanded, holding out a basket for us to drop our phone into. Most of us had dropped our cell phones in, except Jack, who held onto it like a child. The man grabbed a long thick metal bar and snapped it effortlessly in his hand. He took a half of the bar and ground it hands like it was nothing.

"That, little boy could be your neck," he said in a threatening tone. Jack's face paled, as I'm sure the rest of ours did, and he dropped his cell phone in.

"If you're good, when this is all over, you'll get them back. Now get ready, we ship out in 5 minutes."


	5. Chapter 5: The Lab

HopePOV

The red-eyed man told us we would be leaving in five minutes. He however failed to mention that we would be blindfolded. We drove for nearly an hour in tense silence because I think everyone was too nervous to speak.

When the car stopped for the first time, I couldn't help but move my head around as though I could actually see my surroundings. I couldn't believe these circumstances. As if a new school, new baby and new town wasn't crazy enough but being kidnapped by some freak just took the cake. The situation just seemed so crazy, that several times I tried to shake myself out of this messed up dream.

I could hear the door opening and feel a rush of cold air into the van. I heard someone making a shivering sound and the sound of someone stepping down onto the ground. The air smelt cold and damp. I tried to judge the time, it had to be after ten o'clock at least. I was lost in thought until sometime icy cold grabbed my arm. I took a while to process that is was a hand! Who has hands for cold? I shivered but didn't resist as the hand guided me out of the van and into a building that was quite a bit warmer than it was outside.

After a few minutes of listening to people shuffling in, I felt the blindfold being ripped off of my face. I am not sure what I was expecting, but this certainly was not it. This place felt a lot like a science lab or a hospital. The room we were in now was like a hospital waiting room, except there was no effort to make the room bright. There were chairs, a tv and a pile of magazines.

"Welcome to my lab," rang out a new voice. "I am Shane and I will be in charge from now on," the voice said, as a man came into view. He had blonde, spikey hair, pale skin and RED eyes! Seriously, what is it with these people and their obsession with red contacts!

"You will be helping me with the final stages of my experiment. Don't think about running, because as I'm sure you have found out, we will catch you. Now, if you would please follow me to your living chamber," he said, almost cheerfully. The first red-eyed guy pushed us behind Shane into a room that reminded me of a house. It was a small kitchen and was looked like a living room. There were two bathrooms that I could see and two rooms that looked like bedrooms.

"You will be living here for the next little while. There is a room for the boys and the girls. There will be now boys in the girls rooms or vise verse. I will leave you to get settled and we will begin the first wave of experiments in twenty minutes. Feel free to grab something from the fridge," he said, leaving the room, followed by his red-eyed goon.

For a few minutes, we just stood around, staring blankly at each other. No one moved until a boy called Luca walked to the door and tried to open it. I wasn't surprised to find that it was locked.

"What the hell is going on?" he cried, looking around the room frantically. "Did you see their eyes? What kind of freaks are they?" he ranted.

"Luca, would you be quiet?" Sheila said, pointing to an obvious camera in the corner. "I think they can hear us."

"Oh my god, what's going to happen to us?" A girl named Beth cried, falling onto the sofa as though her legs couldn't hold her any longer.

There were five of us in the room. I hope the rest of the class was okay but I had no way of knowing. I wanted to know why we were taken and not the others.

The door opened and two more people with red eyes came into the room. They were wearing lab coats and looked like doctors.

"Come with us children," the woman said softly taking us into another room. This one looked like one of those rooms where you go to get blood work done. It had the medical chairs, tons of medical machines, IV poles and what looked like a large double sided mirror. The dread turned to terror as I spotted a tray with five large needles on it.

"Fill this out," the man said handing me what looked like a medical form. "Answer honestly, for your own safety."

Before I knew it, the forms were done and they had us each strapped into a seat with an IV hooked up.

Shane walked into the room with several IV bags filled with a cloudy gray liquid.

"I want to prepare you, as this will be a long night," he said, smirking as though the idea amused him.

He hooked the bags but and began to hook up the drips. Sheila, who had been hooked up first, went rigid and began trying to squirm away from the drip. Jack was next, and he just outright started screaming. Once he got to me, I froze. I felt my stomach drop as I began to wonder what the heck was in that IV.

Once the drip began, I immediately understood the reactions. It felt like someone was pouring boiling water into my veins. I felt a scream pass my lips, if my arms weren't strapped down, I would have tried to rip the IV out.

Once everyone was hooked up and screaming in pain, I watched Shane sit down and watch us with a sick smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Dread

**OK, two chapters in one night. I wanted to do Seth's POV. Things are going to start heating up. March break is almost over, so updates won't be as frequent. **

SethPOV

Mom dragged me over to Charlie's for supper tonight. Leah flat out refused to come. I don't think she was happy about mom's relationship with Charlie so soon. I personally didn't care. He treated mom well and she liked him.

As I sat at the table, a terrible feeling went through again. Ever since late afternoon, I have been feeling deep dread and worry, and I had no idea why. I had nothing I was dreading and my only fear was Leah would find out that I'd been in her room reading her diary. But even that didn't justify this almost sickening feeling. I could barely eat, it was so intense.

I could feel everyone at the table staring at me as I picked at my food, only taking bites here and there. But I just wanted to be excused so I could... I felt like I needed to be doing something, being somewhere but I had no idea what or where. I felt completely restless and helpless for some reason.

When dinner was over I ran over to the Cullens. Maybe Jake needed my help.

He was outside, sitting on the front lawn reading a book with Nessie. They were laughing at something until I walked by.

"Esme made you a plate of food," Jake said, rubbing his belly, "chicken tacos."

"I'm not hungry," I said, sitting down. Nessie jumped up and put her hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel hotter than usual, are you okay?"

"I don't know, I've been feeling weird all day, like something is wrong but I don't know what. It's like I want to be somewhere, but I don't know where. It's driving me crazy! Its like a gnawing feeling in my gut that I just can't shake!" I groaned, rubbing my neck as more gooseflesh rose.

"It's funny, that's how I felt that time Nessie fell in the lake and nearly drowned," Jake said. Nessie had falling into the lake a few months back and her foot was caught in something. Being half vampire, she was pretty near indestructible, however she did still need to breath. Jake wasn't even there but he knew something was wrong with his imprint. "It could be your imprint. Is Hope OK?"

Nessie made a weird face. "You know, I heard something around the hall about her," she said frowning.

"What is it, Nessie?" Jake prompted.

"I heard, last period when her gym class went hiking, she and a few other students wandered off. That was all I'd heard but I figured they'd just ditched the group and hid by the log," she said.

"What's the log?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"Whenever students hike, some of them will hide in the massive hollowed out tree and join the group later. No one likes hiking with Mr. P, so it's very well known," Nessie said smirking.

"How well do you know the log?" Jake asked in a joking tone.

"Honestly, not that well, I like hiking, I'm half vampire. I've only ever used it once."

"I think I'm going to go check up on her," I said, turning towards the forest. I noticed that Jacob was behind me.

"I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid," he said, smirking. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he called back to Nessie.

Hope's house was a bit larger than mine but considering her mother was having twins, they needed the space. I wondered for a second if they even knew there were two babies in the woman. I knew because I could hear both of the heartbeats.

As we got closer to the house, I noticed her bedroom light was turned off. I could hear voices from outside, her parents. They sounded almost frantic.

Jake and I got closer, to see her parents standing on the porch. Her father was wearing his uniform and her mother was in her PJs.

"This isn't like our daughter to ditch class and then to not come home," Hope's mother whispered.

"I know, I'm calling Charlie and we'll look into it. You wait here and see if she turns up," her father said, sounding equally worried.

I turned and looked at Jake with a look of panic. It felt like my lungs had deflated. We backed into the woods and I fell into a tree.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I gasped. Jake opened his mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing.

He blinked at the ID for a second before snapping the phone open.

"Sam?"

"We smelt an unknown leach in the area and wanted to see if you knew anything about it," Sam's powerful voice rang. Before Jake had the chance to answer, I grabbed the phone.

"Was is near the high school? Forks High," I demanded, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, actually, it was, how did you know?" Sam replied but I'd already dropped the phone and was now fighting the urge to phase. Jake grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "I think his imprint might be in danger, we'll keep in touch."

"Seth imprinted?" I heard Sam exclaim as Jake hung up.

"We need to check in with the Cullens."


	7. Chapter 7: Treatments

**Here is another chapter of Saving Hope. Things are starting to happen. I will have another chapter up soon and hopefully Eternally. Tanks for reading, and enjoy. **

HopePOV

We had been hooked up to those IVs for five hours and it was hell. You'd think after a while that the pain would die, even slightly. But if anything, it got worse over time.

When it was over, Shane unhooked us and sent us off to our rooms. Surprisingly though, the pain died almost as soon as the drip ended. Walking back to the room, I felt lighter on my feet (and not from happiness). I followed Sheila and Beth into one of the rooms. There were four bed in the room, so we each crawled into one and went to sleep.

Different. I couldn't pin down how but somehow I felt different but that's how I felt when I woke up. It like the way I experienced the world had changed but I wasn't sure how or why. Looking around the room, I felt disappointed that yesterday wasn't a dream. But, I was still in a room with two girls I barely knew, wearing my grungy gym clothes. I wondered how many people noticed our disappearance.

If it had have just been me, I don't think many people would have noticed, but five of us disappeared from school. Something like this was going to be noticed.

"Wake up, it's time to eat!" a voice said for outside the door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Beth and Sheila got up and walked to the door. I followed them, wishing I had something to put on, because the clothes I was wearing STUNK! I didn't think I could produce such a foul smell.

Outside the room, a table was set up with pancakes, bacon and eggs. Part of me was worried about there being something in the food, but the logical part of my brain told me that their already pumping us with god-knows-what, so what harm could food do?

Once we were all seated with plates in front of us two red-eyed men and a woman walked in the room.

"Eat up, treatments start in an hour," one of red-eyed men shouted. I felt a chill travel down my spine at his words.

"What are they doing to us?" Beth whispered, between bites.

A few of us shrugged, but I'm sure we were all wondering the same thing. We knew it was an experiment, but what kind.

The food was actually pretty good, considering it was made by maniacs. It wasn't long until a red-eyed man walked in, scrunched up his face and walked out. I knew we didn't exactly smell springtime fresh, but wasn't that a little extreme.

Shane walked into the room, followed by two red-eyed men. They each had clipboards looked like med students.

"Okay, lineup please," Shane instructed.

I got up and followed Sheila to the middle of the room. In a few seconds, all of us were standing in line, except for Jack.

"Excuse me, Jack, please follow the others," Shane said.

"No, I won't," Jack said, sinking lower into his seat.

For a moment, Shane stood like he was processing what had just been said to him. His expression remained neutral but I could tell by his posture that he wasn't happy with this reply.

"Frederick," he said simply to the red-eye to his left.

Frederick walked over to Jack and with a motion too quick for me to see, broke Jack's pinkie finger. Jack cried out and everyone in line stood just a little straighter.

"Get in line, Jack," Shane repeated. "Or Frederick will break your wrist."

Jack practically ran to the line, biting back tears.

Before they took us into the medical lab, they took our temperatures, height, weight, and blood pressure. They wrote their results in a file with each of our names.

Once in the medical lab, they hooked up the IVs once again and the treatments began.

The treatment went on again for five hours, it was the same as yesterday. Though, I could tell that a lot of us were trying not to scream as much or as loud as yesterday. This treatment, was horrible but left no effects afterwards. It almost made me wonder if they were torturing us for the sake of torture.

When we were done, we had our vitals checked again and we were sent back into the lounge room. This was the pattern we followed for a week. The treatments never got less painful but still managed to go by quicker.

In the week we had been here, we had become paler, and quieter, probably from lack of sun.

By the third day, we saw our faces on the news. We were officially missing persons. The police requested anyone with our whereabouts talk to police. Interestingly enough, they didn't suspect foul play.

The only good thing that has happened so far was they gave us clothes to change into, so after showers, we were finally clean and wearing new clothes. I think they might have burnt the ones we were wearing, not that I was complaining.

I was lying in bed, after another treatment and thinking about my family. For some reason, my mind jumped to that Seth boy I had met and for some reason, I missed him too. I barely knew him, but I still wished I could see him.

Before I knew it, my body felt light and my world started spinning. I closed my eyes to try and even myself out but suddenly, I was on my feet.

I felt light and weird, like I wasn't attached to anything. I opened my eyes and I was in a room surrounded mostly by glass. It was beautifully decorated and the furniture inside was expensive and elegant.

Sitting on a sofa with a vacant expression on his face was Seth, beside him was his sister Leah and Renesmee and ! I took a step towards him and called his name. They all looked up at me with shocked expressions but before I could say anything, I back in the bed at the lab.


	8. Chapter 8: Phase Two

**I'm back with another chapter. This one will have Seth and Hope's POV**

SethPOV

It has been a week since Hope, four other students and their gym teacher disappeared. Hope parents are a mess from what Charlie has told my mother. Hope's father barely ever goes home because he's desperately trying to find his baby girl.

I myself am holding up. I know she is my imprint but I don't know where she is, if she's okay or when she'll return. I try to ignore that nasty voice in my head that keeps repeating _if she returns._ I have been doing whatever I could to find her. Things would probably be different if it weren't for the fact that there had been a leech in the area within the time frame. I had asked the Cullens' and they knew nothing about anyone being in the area.

I was sitting in the living room, running the facts again. Hope went to gym, they went on a hike, apparently Hope, and the missing students had been ahead of the group and disappeared with no notice or warning of any kind. There was no a scent trail that led to an empty barn in town but from there, the trail ends.

I frowned at everything in front of me, when Nessie and Leah walked into the room.

Nessie had her hair up in a ponytail because Leah had taken her jogging. The two girls got on better then now that Nessie was old enough for Leah to actually talk to on a similar level.

"Seth, you need to take a rest, this isn't healthy," Leah said, sitting beside me. She of course had noticed that I had pretty much stopped sleeping at eating.

"I need to find her. What if that vampire has her?" I said, worrying about what could be happening to her.

"But, you aren't good to anyone, especially Hope if you don't get some rest or eat some food," Nessie commented sitting on my other side, like this was some type of intervention.

"Look, I know you're worried, and honestly, so are we, but you still need to take care of yourself," Lean pointed out, rubbing my now shaggy hair out of my face. "At the very least, mom wants you to take shower or sleep in the backyard."

"Seth!" a voice cried. The three of us turned to see Hope standing in the room, apparently confused. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, her skin was paler than I remembered and she looked tired and scared. Her eyes shot around the room like she had no idea where she was.

Weirdly enough, its like she wasn't there at all, despite being able to see her. She didn't let of a scent or a heartbeat and made no type of imprint on the carpet. The sight of my missing imprint was enough to set my heart off. But before I could as much as react to her presence, she was gone.

I looked over at Leah and Nessie and their shocked faces confirmed that I had actually seen Hope standing in the room.

I stood up and ran to where Hope had just been standing. "What the Hell was that?"

**HopePOV... 1 Month Later**

It has been 38 days since I have seen my family. I was now beginning to wonder if I would ever see them again. This place was hell but aside from the painful treatments, they fed us, made sure we had clothes and were bathed. Its wasn't like those kidnap stories where its endless torture and abuse. The only time they mistreated us, was if one of us stepped out of line and I feel like then its to remind us who was in charge.

The treatments had skill happened once a day around nine in the morning. They were just as painful. But now, we were weighed in, measures and put through physical testing before and after each treatment.

I had gotten to know the other quite well over the past few weeks; not that we had anyone else to talk to. I knew that Beth was a soccer star, who dreamed of going pro and Sheila loved archery. Jack was quiet but it was clear he hated it the most here. Luca on the other hand was an anchor for everyone. He was always making sure everyone was OK, and comforting everyone. He spent so much time helping us, it made me wonder if he was OK or not.

Lately though, I can't help but feeling different. Looking around I can't help notice things like we've gotten paler, we're sleeping less and eating less. Beth woke up two days ago and realized she no longer needed her glasses anymore. It's as though her vision corrected itself overnight. I wondered if the treatment had anything to do with this.

We still have no idea what type of treatments these people are giving us, but I've noticed that the red-eyes have started taking more notes on us. Sometimes when they are watching us from the corner, I could see them pointing to one of us and scribbling something in their notes.

We were in the lab as they prepared us for our treatments. Today didn't seem very different until Shane walked in with the IV bags. The liquid inside seemed darker than usual and there appeared to be more of it. Shane looked different today, his usually bright red eyes were black.

"Frederick will administer your treatments today. I want to warn you, that you will receiving a more concentrated mix from here on out. This is phase two and the final phase before you are free to leave. I have matters to take care of, please excuse me," he said, almost running out if the room, as though it hurt him to be here. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

Frederick set up the drips and it began like it usually does but then, somehow, the pain level went up. It was like nothing I had endured here. As it traveled throughout my body, the pain intensified and a I began wishing for death.

When the treatment ended, I almost cried out in relief. Frederick lead us back to the lounge, scribbling something in his notebook.

That night, I laid down in bed, thinking about Seth and that incident and before I knew it, the sensation returned and before I knew it, I was back in the glass room.

**Things are happening, the plot is thickening. But what will happen next? Tell me what you think. Should I pair Sheila or Beth with one of the wolves? **


	9. Chapter 9: Fears Confirmed

**Hey guys, I am really enjoying writing this story. I have several ideas for this story and it is going in a great direction. I have this story mostly planned out. I will be focusing mainly on this story for a while because of time limits with school. I am sorry for limiting my stories but I will be able to make more time for other stories once school dies down a bit. **

**I also want your opinion on whether or not I should include Seth's POV occasionally or not. **

HopePOV

I was in the same glass room and everything looked the same inside as last time. Outside the window however was white with snow. It was early November when I was taken, so it didn't surprise me to find out that winter had started without me. I was now left to wonder how much I had missed. How was my mother, the baby, my father and everyone else I knew. I frowned as I spotted a Christmas tree in the corner of the room with beautifully wrapped presents. I didn't know the exact date, but I knew I wouldn't be home for Christmas.

On the sofa sat Seth, Nessie and two boys I had never met. One of the boys looked similar to Seth, just quite a bit older. The other boy looked a lot like Nessie, I was willing to guess he was her older brother. They were stringing popcorn and cranberries. Suddenly the boy who resembled Nessie snapped his head up and stared at me. His jaw dropped and he nudged Seth.

Before I knew it all four of them were staring up at me. I wondered if this was a dream or not. I had no way of knowing but something about this seemed to beyond real to be a dream.

"Hope!" Seth cried, his eyes were filled with such joy it made me confused. I couldn't understand why I was so happy to see him, I barely knew him.

"Seth!" I cried, feeling myself being pulled away. I struggled against the feeling, trying to keep myself pinned to the spot.

"Where are you Hope? Are you okay?" Seth cried.

"I don't know, they won't tell us where we are," I muttered quickly, feeling the pulled get stronger with every word. I pressed my feet down as though it would make a difference but I could tell it wasn't helping at all. I knew I was going to be gone soon.

"Who is they?" Seth asked desperately, like he knew I wasn't able to stay much longer. His face looked so hopeful, scared and desperate, I wanted to hug him for some reason.

"The red eyes!" I managed to cry before the pull yanked me back like and elastic band that was stretched and then released.

When I came back to my surroundings, I was back at the lab in my bed. My whole body was covered in sweat, I was out of breath and totally exhausted. I felt like I had just gone for a several mile run. I wondered if I had been dreaming. Of course I had been dreaming but it was just about the only hope I had left to cling to.

**SETHPOV**

"The red eyes!" she cried disappearing from the room, once again leaving no trace that she had ever been there. She confirmed what I had been dreading since the day we found out she was missing. She had infact been stolen by vampires. But what didn't make sense, was if vampire's were responsible for her disappearance, why was she still alive?

She looked different from the last time she was here close to a month ago. She was even paler, her whole disposition appears to have shifted. Her eyes even looked different somehow. Edward and Jacob blinked at the spot she had been standing.

"This is what happened last time, too," Nessie pointed to Edward. "See, we're not crazy!"

"I never said you were crazy, I said it was weird. Why is she appearing like this to us?" Jacob asked, bringing up an interesting point. Why was Hope appearing like this to us?

"I think I might know," Edward said. "But it doesn't make sense because Hope's human."

"What doesn't make sense?" Jacob asked, frowning.

"I saw something like this once, its a form of Astral Projection, but I've never heard of a human being able to do that. My guess is she has a gift and her desperation to survive and be found has brought it to the surface. We'll have to ask Carlisle about it."

Nessie frowned in confusion. "What's Astral Projection?"

"Astral Projection means she can move outside of her body and travel freely without any physical limitations. It's actually a remarkable gift," Edward answered, still looking baffled at what he'd just witnessed.

"Don't worry Seth, we will help you figure this out," Edward promised putting a hand on my shoulder.

Hopefully not before we were too late.


	10. Chapter 10: Vampire!

**As I'm sure some of you have noticed over the past couple days the summary for this story has changed a few times. That is because when I started writing this story, it was only going to be a brief story about Seth and Hope but as the story developed, it became more than that and has since evolved into a more interesting story. These changes will not impact previous chapters in any way but the direction of the story has since shifted as mentioned in the previous ****chapter.**

**I am also going to limit using Seth's POV. **

**Please enjoy and keep reading.**

**HopePOV**

It's interesting how when you have no reason to keep track of the days, how they blur and start to become nothing but meaningless words. Recently the red eyes have gotten tired with us sitting around doing nothing and have since started daily lessons after treatments. It became a weird routine; wake up, eat breakfast, treatment, lunch, lessons, supper and bed. That's how it's been for a few days.

Over the past few days, I've noticed significant changes within myself. My senses have accelerated quite a bit. If I listen hard enough, I can hear the heartbeats my classmates. My vision and sense of smell have also picked up at a scary rate. I don't know what happened but when I woke up yesterday morning, my vision was so crisp and sharp that everything I looked at seemed more fascinating. I had recently taken to staring at things with disbelief at the small details I had never noticed before.

I've noticed Beth and Sheila doing the same thing. I wondered if the boys were experiencing this or not.

We had recently finished our lessons and our supper, so now I was taking a shower, reflecting upon the day as I stared at water droplets trailing down the shower curtain. Once I stepped out of the shower, I put on the new clothes we were given today. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. This week they had given us a few gray outfits. I went to my room and laid down in bed.

I began thinking about Seth and his place. I thought about how I had been appearing there and wondering if there was a way I could do it again. I closed my eyes and began think about Seth. I visualized him in my mind and sure enough, the familiar sensation of being lifted from my body returned and I was standing again.

I'm pretty sure I was in the same house but I was standing in a kitchen this time. Seth and Leah were sitting at the table with Leah and the bronze haired boy I'd seen last time.

"Hello?" I called out, causing everyone to turn around and look at me. This time, no one seemed surprise to me this time.

"Hope, are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounded worried. It was almost as though he was concerned about what was happening to me. I could almost convince myself that he cared about me somehow.

"I'm fine, I think..." I said, no longer sure how to answer that question when I wasn't even sure what was being pumped into my veins on a daily bases. All I could tell was I was still alive and for the moment, that was going to have to be enough.

"Edward, her eyes," Leah whispered to the bronze haired boy, pointing to me with an oddly confused expression.

Edward stared at my eyes and his expression changed for a second but he quickly hid it. What was going on with my eyes? They didn't feel funny to me. Maybe they were bloodshot from all the crying I had been doing during my treatments. It was one of the reasons I had stopped looking in the mirror. That and it didn't really matter how I looked, it wasn't like I could go anywhere.

"You don't know?" Edward asked, as though he could hear my thoughts. I shook my head and frowned. Clearly whatever it was it was obvious but considering I don't really bother looking in the mirror ever any more, I wouldn't even notice if they dyed my hair while I was sleeping.

"What are they doing to you?" Seth asked, frowning as if he'd just noticed my eyes.

"I don't know, they give us these treatments, they hurt like hell. We get them once a day," I said, frowning at the memory.

Seth's expression became hard to read. He looked like he had been punched in the gut. I almost thought for a moment that he was starting to tremble.

"Treatments?" Edward asked, running his hands through his hair. His expression had also become unreadable in a different way.

"Yes, its an IV they give us," I said.

"The six of you?" Seth asked.

"Six? There's only ever been five of us. Where did you get six from?" I asked, confused.

"But five students and a teacher disappeared," Seth pointed.

I frowned. "Do you mean the gym teacher?" I asked, frowning. "Because he disappeared before those red-eyed people took us."

Leah and Edward frowned, as though they had just been given really bad news. Seth looked mad but like he was trying to contain it.

"Do you have any idea where you're being held?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't have any clue. They drove for a couple hours and we're in some type of lab. But we were blindfolded for the journey. However, I think we spent some time on a dirt road because the ride was bumpy for the last half hour of the ride," I explained.

"And they haven't tried to feed off of any of you? I'm surprised that they haven't drained all of your blood yet," Leah said frowning.

I opened my mouth to ask what that was supposed to mean but before I knew it, the pull was back and I was gone.

This time when I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, my mind began running on overdrive. And before I knew it a single word popped into my head. A word that both terrified that crap out of me and made more sense than anything I'd been telling myself over the past month and a half.

_Vampire!_

**_Oh boy, here we go! She's figuring it out. What will happen next? The truth is beginning to come to her._**


	11. Chapter 11: The Big One

**Hello everyone. So things are starting to click together for Hope. It's not going to get much easier for her anytime soon however. **

**HopePOV**

I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I splashed some water across my face and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. I was speechless by what I was seeing.

Yes, I had gotten paler but my eyes were becoming red, like the people holding us captive. My skin looked different and I'm pretty sure I was even a bit taller. I blinked at myself in disbelief. These changes weren't normal in any way but yet, here they were. I stood staring at the mirror for a while before I finally tore myself away.

I went into the common room where I found Beth and Sheila, however this time I actually looked at them. Their appearance had taken a sharp turn as well. I could not believe how different we were starting to look. It made me wonder what they were doing to us. Were they making us like them?

"You guys need to look in the mirror," I blurted out, feeling like I should have said it differently. But it was too late to take it back now.

"Why?" Beth asked, frowning at me.

"Trust me," I said, stepping out of the way so they could step around me. I watched them step into the kitchen. It was only a few seconds before Sheila let out a loud stream of cuss words as she marched back into the common room.

"Calm down, we're are going to get in trouble," Beth said, following Sheila as though she could somehow calm her down.

"We're _going _to get in trouble! Look at your eyes, we're already in trouble! We are in a shitload of trouble!" she shouted, looking like she wanted to throw something or hit something. I couldn't help but relate considering we were in the same boat.

I was about to say something when Shane and Frederick burst quickly into the room. They beamed when they spotted us.

"It's treatment time, come along," Shane said opening the door to the lab. We stepped into the lab to find that there were only three chairs this time.

"Where are Jack and Luca?" Sheila demanded.

Shane and Frederick exchanged an expression before staring back at us.

"They weren't responding as positively to the treatments as you ladies have been. They have been dismissed," Frederick said in a way that sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, you will be moving onto the next phase of your treatments, congratulations," Shane announced as though this were some kind of reward for hard work. I knew from the last time that a new phase of treatments meant more pain. I wanted to fight, but if I was right about these people, I didn't have a hope in Hell.

A man walked in with IV bags filled with silver liquid. I gulped and started to brace myself for what was coming. But I knew, this was going to be the most painful one yet.

These treatments never ended quickly enough. I was right about the pain being worse than ever this time. But something different happened near the end of treatments. I fell into a state of unconsciousness but was still aware of the pain flooding my body.

The pain ended and I began to slowly awaken. The first thing I noticed was thumping. I couldn't tell where it was coming from but it sound wet.

As I came closer to being awake, I noticed that my heart was beating crazy fast but it didn't hurt nor did it feel strange. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. We were back in our beds and despite the lights being out, I could see around the room as though they were on.

I felt different now; stronger, powerful, dangerous... I stood up so effortlessly, it almost didn't seem to be real. I walked to bathroom, taking note of how differently the air felt on my face as I walked; how the dust particles danced so elegantly through the air but never settled. I felt like I was walking faster despite the fact that I was putting barely any effort in.

In the bathroom, I took note of the fact that I didn't need to be in here. I wasn't even sure why I had even walked into the bathroom. I turned to leave when I saw my face in the mirror. My head started to spin as my reflection processed with my brain. My eyes had hardly any color aside from dark red.

What terrified me, was I now looked like _them!_


	12. Chapter 12: Success

**I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I had a relative diagnosed with cancer and have been doing a lot of travelling. He is doing fine now but I haven't been able to update. I am going to be working on the second chapter of this story. This is the first story and it's coming to an end. I will be planning out the sequel. I hope to have the next chapter up today. Sorry**

**HopePOV**

I crawled in bed and curled in a ball. I held onto my knees with my hands and tried to make the world go away. Tears poured out of my eyes and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up to a smell I had never smelt before in my life. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever smelt. I couldn't describe it, but I knew I needed it. My throat burst into what felt like flames. I was desperate to find the source of this smell. I wanted it, I needed it. It was almost like the source of this smell could somehow make all of my problems disappear.

As though my body had a mind of its own, I threw off the covers and moved towards the smell. As I moved the smell got more intense and my whole body screamed for it, no demanded it. I knew I was no longer in control of my body, like I was just watching someone else. I opened the door and the whole smell surrounded me.

I made my way out towards the dining table and before I knew it, I was running towards the scent, the beautiful scent. In the middle of the room there was a person. But the details weren't processing in my mind because despite seeing this person in front of me, all my mind could process was _food!_

I ran towards the smell and somehow my body knew what to do. With no prompting, I bit down one the throat and a nectar from heaven filled my mouth and it killed the flame as it went down. I was floating in heaven as the taste brought all of my senses to life.

It felt like all of my problems had vanished and gone away completely, there was only me and this nectar and that was all that mattered at this time. I drank greedily, enjoying the sound of a heartbeat so close. It was slower than mine but it seemed to match this meal so well. Before I knew it, there was nothing left, the nectar was gone and I was left feeling elated and strong. I felt like I could run for miles, lift a house or jump to the moon. I was high on life and loving every second.

A sudden clap caught my attention and brought me out of the haze that had took over my mind. Suddenly I was in control of my body again.

Shane stood in the corner of the room, his black eyes glistening with joy.

"We have finally achieved success! The other girls aren't far behind you but still, you are our first to make the conversion!" he cried. I stared into my arms to find a dead person in my arms. Suddenly, like light flowing into a dark room, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had killed this woman for her blood. What's worse is the thought, though it disturbed me, made a part in my brain yearn for more.

I stood up and her body flopped to the ground with a soft thud. My stomach churned slightly as the reality mixed with my stomach and the blood I had just... No, this wasn't happening.

"The boys didn't survive the transition, but you girls are stronger than they are, I think that's the key! I can't wait to tell them! Go rest, your roommates should be safe, they don't smell human enough to awaken your hunger, I hope." he whispered that last part as though he was hoping I wouldn't hear it.

I went into the room, my knees were weak, my mind was reeling but I felt too energized to sleep. I could now hear the heartbeats from the sleeping girls in the room with me. I could smell them and make out their distinct scents but I wasn't they didn't bring on the same feelings that woman did.

I laid in bed and closed my eyes. I thought about Seth and before I knew it the familiar feeling had returned and once again, I stood in front of him. For the first time, I was glad my only active sense here was sight.


	13. Chapter 13: Unreturnable

HopePOV

We were in the woods this time. Trees, snow and ice. I smiled to myself, despite the fact that my senses, aside from sight and sound, were muted, it still felt amazing to be experiencing the outdoors from a medium separate from TV.

Seth sat on a log, his hands covering his face. I wish he wasn't covering his handsome face but the muscles in his arms looked amazing that way. I was glad I couldn't smell anything, knowing his scent would probably come accompanied with that hateful burning sensation.

"Seth," I whispers, my heart breaking knowing that even if these experiences were real, I could never be in a room with him without endangering his life.

He looked up, his eyes filled with so much hope until he saw my eyes. His whole face crumpled as he stared into the eyes of a monster, a cold blooded killer. But his face was still hopeful.

"Hope, you're alive," he said the word alive in a weird.

"Yes, how are you?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"I believe we are close to securing your location," he said, not sounding sure at all.

I sat beside him and wished I reached out to touch his hand, but because I wasn't in a physical body, my hand fell through him the way a ghost would.

I pulled my hand back and placed it on my lap. I was glad I couldn't feel a rush of blood to my face in this body.

"Yeah, I don't think there is much you can do with that," I whispered, knowing those beasts would mutilate his human body and probably feed it to us. **(She doesn't know he and the Cullen's aren't human)**

We sat for a few minutes staring into each others eyes. I couldn't feel my heart in this body but it still made my unphysical body feel whole.

"We can save you," he said confidently running his hand where my cheek would be if I was really there. I closed my eyes and for a minute allowed myself to pretend I could actual feel his warm hand against my cheek, that my heart was quickening and my eyes were filling with tears. If this moment was real, it would have been almost perfect, except for the fact that I would be able to smell his blood.

"I wish that that were true, you have no idea how badly I do," I said, as he took his finger and moved it in a way that was like he was trying to wipe a tear away from my face.

"I will save you, I don't care what you are, I will save you," he said and before I knew it he had pressed his lips against where my lips would have been. I closed my eyes and pretended I could feel his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands where I thought his neck was. Then all too soon, I felt myself being tugged back into my body.

When I opened my eyes, I could almost feel warmth against my lips and my stomach was filled with butterflies and my face was soaked in tears.

I opened my eyes after a while to find Sheila and Beth staring at me, their now red eyes seemed to glow against their faces.

Shane started the morning by inviting people in for breakfast. Actually they became our breakfast. Like last time, when that burning sensation started, even though I knew what was going to happen, the urge to feed was so overwhelming that I couldn't control myself. It was like someone else had taken over my body and I was just along for the ride, enjoying the taste of the blood more than I wanted to admit.

I wished I didn't have to kill the boy but I had no control over my body. It's like I had become a wild animal and left a prisoner to my instincts. This boy tried to fight me off but that just made the beast inside hungrier, like the fight made him taste so much better. My heart was beating wildly and the feelings from last night had returned.

It couldn't get enough of this blood and once it was gone, I felt myself growl furiously. Sheila and Beth looked a lot like I felt right now. I was sure we looked like a pack of vicious animals.

Shane came in and took the bodies away, while Sheila, Beth and I silently went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of our faces. Our hearts were beating quietly, but quickly.

One thing that had become painfully obvious after our "meal" was we could never return home again and I think that was what they had anticipated all along.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescued

**Let me know if you want some one shots of what's happening with Seth occasionally because I want to keep the rest of this story in Hope's POV. I am going to try and keep Sundays open for writing.**

**I have the sequel "Reclaimed" in the works. That will be up in a little while. I hope you enjoyed.**

**HopePOV **

It has been a few days since the that first taste of blood. Because of the fact we're not idiots, even without Shane explaining, we figured out that we are vampires now. But what was unusual what Shane and his goons didn't have heart beats, no blood of any kind while the three of us had all of those.

Another thing was our skin was now hard as rock, meaning treatments had ended, not that any of us were complaining. Now, each morning, a bunch unsuspecting humans were invited over for breakfast. No matter how much we didn't want to feed, it was completely out of our control because once that smell hit our nose, we were gone. And our sense of smell was so powerful that we could smell it where ever we were and like animals would tear off towards it.

The reaction was always violent and quick. Now, there was always a lingering smell of blood floating around, driving us crazy. My only escape being my mental excursions with Seth, where my senses were all muted and tamed. I didn't have to worry about losing control of myself and that was a little piece of heaven to me.

He'd meet me in the woods nightly and we'd sit and talk for hours, anything to keep my mind off of my reality. I wished I never had to leave but by the end of the night, I'd feel the tug and once again reality was shoved back into reality and my senses.

"I believe we know where you are," he told me as we were lying on our backs, staring at the stars.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing that even if they found us, they couldn't save us.

"We're going to come for you," he said, his eyes told me he was serious.

I frowned, and thought of everything that could go wrong if he came for us. He could never understand how dead he'd be if he managed to find us

"I don't know if that's a good idea, its not safe to come around," I said, avoiding eye contact. I wished he didn't have to see my eyes like this. They were eyes of a killer.

"You don't know what we're capable of," he said confidently. For a minute, I almost believed him.

"I don't want to see you getting killed," I whispered, looking at the sky.

"I would die for you anytime," he said, in a way that told me it was true. He had no idea who true this was.

As I felt the tug, I frowned, "I'd rather you didn't."

"I know I won't," he said, right before I was pulled back.

"Breakfast" was over and I was watching TV with Beth and Sheila while Shane and his goons took notes.

We went into the room and sat on a bed. We stared out the window and watched the grey sky. Suddenly a loud crash shook the floor. Growled and snarls sounded from the next room, occasionally someone would scream. There was sound like rocks breaking into pieces, crashes and glass breaking.

The window to our room smashed open and a girl with black spikey hair crawled into the window. She had no heartbeat and was pale but unlike our captives, had gold eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice and I need you to come with me," she whispered quickly.

I shook my head nervously.

"We're not going to hurt you, we're here to save you. We're with Seth," she said, my mind caught on my my heart filled with hope and joy. It was true, he'd found me and he was real!

But I hesitated, I could hurt him, I could KILL him. I'd never be able to live with myself.

"You can't hurt Seth nor will you. Trust me, where can I take you that's worse than here?" she asked, holding out her hand for us to take.

I thought about it for a second before I grabbed her hand.

I looked over at Sheila and Beth and they looked like they didn't trust Alice and it was clear they weren't going to follow. She handed them a piece of paper with an address and a phone number and told them to call if they needed anything.

"We know better than anyone what your going through," she said.

Alice guided me out the window and from the outside we could see a massive hole in the wall and massive wolves tearing apart our captives. I gasped at the site. How was that possible!

"Come on," Alice said throwing me onto her shoulders like a backpack and running into the woods.

"What about Sheila and Beth?" I asked.

"I know they're going to be fine," she said, tearing forward. We stopped and she set me down.

"There aren't any people around, I promise," she said, causing me to give her a confused expression.

"Like I said, we understand," she said grinning. "Seth knows what he's doing," she said.

At my confused expression she shook her head. "Later, not now," she said.

A few minutes later, Seth came out from behind a tree. His heartbeat sounded like music to my ears. I knew the burn wasn't far away. I did my best to limit my breathing. He'd take a step forward and I'd take a step back. I wasn't going to be responsible for hurting him.

"You can't hurt him, _trust me_ on this one, he doesn't smell like food," Alice whispered. I frowned, I didn't know if I trusted her, or not. But when he stepped forward, I stayed in place.

Before I knew it, he had swept me into his warmed arms and hugged me close to himself. I accidently took a breath and was relieved to find that though his scent was sweet and earthy, my throat didn't burn any more than it usually did after a meal.

I felt complete again.

"They're gone, I promise, they will never touch you again," Seth promised and I believed him.


End file.
